


how the tables turn

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffuary, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Overworking, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan has a word of advice for Deceit.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: fluffuary [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	how the tables turn

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 200th sanders sides fic, holy heck

"It's bed time, Dee."

"Five more minutes," Deceit protests, his words interrupted by a jaw-cracking yawn. Logan raises one eyebrow, unimpressed, as he moves further into the room and closes the door behind him.

"May I remind you, you asked for five more minutes approximately thirty minutes ago," Logan says. Deceit scowls, rubbing at his human eye.

"But Thomas-"

"Will be fine," Logan interrupts gently. "Is that not what you always tell me when I fret over my unfinished work?"

"No fair using my own words against me," Deceit grumbles, yawning again. He looks exhausted, his hair rumpled without his hat, and his gloves discarded to one side. Logan can see scales dotting his hands and meandering up his forearms like a loose handful of precious jewels.

"It is only logical to use your own words against you when your words are the truth," Logan retorts. "Come to bed, Dee. Thomas is asleep, and you should be, too."

"Fine," Dee acquiesces, stifling another yawn with the back of his hand. Logan smiles in triumph and captures one of Deceit's hands, tugging him toward his bed, heaped high in blankets and pillows.

"Will you stay with me?" Deceit asks, his expression suddenly, achingly vulnerable.

"Always," Logan says. He doesn't just mean for the night. By the glitter in Deceit's human eye, he knows it, too.

Logan toes off his shoes and watches Deceit do the same before he climbs into Dee's bed, settling under the blankets and opening his arms in invitation. Dee snaps his fingers, changing his clothes into his snake onesie, and gladly accepts.

"You know, I wouldn't think any less of you if you did the same," Deceit says conversationally. Logan hesitates. Deceit turns to face him and boops his nose with his own nose. Logan has to go a bit cross-eyed to see him, and Deceit giggles.

"Don't tell the others," Logan finally says.

"Never," Deceit vows. Taking a deep breath, Logan snaps his fingers and sighs in delight as the familiar comfort of his unicorn onesie envelops him. Deceit smiles when he sees it, and pulls one of the blankets over them both.

"Go to sleep now," Logan advises, yawning himself. "It's late."

"Yes, mother," Dee murmurs, sarcastic. Then he smiles and brushes a soft kiss across Logan's cheek. "Good night, my love."

"Good night," Logan says, his arms tightening around his boyfriend. Without a word, the lights dim, revealing a smattering of glow in the dark stars speckling the ceiling.

Within minutes, both of them are sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you couldn't tell, i'm sleepy af lmao


End file.
